tanjoubi
by Kikuoka Almond
Summary: Kau menatap angkasa, bibirmu mengukir senyuman lembut. "Happy birthday, Monoma Neito."/For Monoma's birthday. NeItsu/MonoKen. AR!AU


**Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi**

 **Warning: OOC, future!AUAR, second pov, dll**

 **I gain no profit, enjoy~**

 **.**

Kau mendapati dirimu duduk di sofa, bahu dan lehermu menjepit ponsel.

Suara Shiozaki di seberang terdengar bahagia. Kau merespons setiap perkataan sahabatmu dengan senyum sumiringah, ikut merasa senang meskipun dia hanya bisa mendengarmu lewat suara.

Ketika akhirnya suara kalian tak lagi mendominasi, barulah Shiozaki menyampaikan maksudnya. "Jadi bagaimana, kau bisa datang?"

Kau membalik katalog majalah pernikahan, suaramu terdengar semakin pelan ketika berbicara. "Entahlah. Jadwalku sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Tapi akan kuusahakan aku bisa."

"Kau benar-benar pekerja keras, ya." Sahabatmu mengomentari. Bahkan walaupun kau tidak melihat langsung, kau dapat membayangkan saat ini gadis itu tengah memasang wajah cemberut.

"Yah, begitulah." Kau menanggapi dengan tertawa renyah. "Eh, tapi kau sungguhan menikah dengan Yosetsu? Maksudku, kalian tidak sering kelihatan bersama."

"Apa hubungan kami terlalu mengejutkan?" Ada nada jenaka yang dilontarkan Shiozaki. Kau menanggapi dengan ya seadanya, khawatir jika merespons berlebihan, gadis berambut hijau itu bakal memutus sambungan. "Kami memang _backstreet_. Entah karena alasan apa, aku dan Awase setuju untuk merahasiakan hubungan kami."

"Hoo." Surai pirang _strawberry_ milikmu bergoyang seiring kau menganggukkan kepala. Kau menutup buku katalog, kini berganti posisi menjadi tengkurap di sofa. Kaki jenjangmu bergelantungan seperti anak kecil. "Benar-benar tidak terduga. Yah, kalian juga tidak pernah menunjukkan adegan mesra, sih."

Kau membayangkan saat ini Shiozaki tengah menertawakanmu. "Memangnya pacaran harus selalu menunjukkan sikap mesra? Yang ada malu kali."

Kau mengangkat tanganmu seperti ditangkap polisi, yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat Shiozaki. "Oke, aku menyerah."

Gadis ber- _code name_ Maria itu kembali tertawa. "Kau sendiri, kapan menyusul?"

—pertanyaan itu lagi.

Euforia yang kaurasakan mendadak lenyap, seiring dengan senyummu yang perlahan hilang. Ada sebuah _blackhole_ yang bersarang di dadamu, dan kau merasa begitu sesak. "Um, entahlah?" Kau mencoba berkilah dengan suara tawa, namun yang keluar justru tangisan tertahan.

Shiozaki sepertinya mengerti. Kautahu ia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, menenangkanmu, atau menghibur jika perlu, namun di balik semua itu, dialah yang paling tahu apa yang kaubutuhkan ketika bersedih. Waktu sendiri. Merenung sampai kau merasa baik-baik saja, dan berspekulasi ini bukan salahmu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, Itsuka."

Kau membalas dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. " _Un_."

Lalu, sambungan terputus.

.

Sesungguhnya, kau sangat memikirkan perkataan Shiozaki.

Malam, kau duduk di balkon sambil memegang buku sketsa, menggambar berbagai desain gaun sembari mencari inspirasi. Kau menyanyikan lagu yang kerap kali kauputar di masa lalu—saat senang, saat sedih, saat kalian bernyanyi bersama di dalam ruang karoke. Saat kau masih beraliaskan _Battle Fist_.

Ada bermacam-macam alasan kau berhenti menjadi pahlawan dan memilih beralih menjadi desainer pakaian, namun di atas itu semua, _dia_ lah yang paling utama. Kau masih mengingat sosoknya: surai pirang yang selalu tersisir rapi, mata kelabu, serta senyum meremehkan yang sangat kaubenci—tetapi pada akhirnya, membangkitkan rasa sayangmu. Satu kekehan kecil lolos dari bibirmu. Ya, dia memang sangat istimewa.

"Sudah lama sekali, ya …"

Buku sketsa yang sedari tadi kaugenggam kini diletakkan di samping cangkir kopi. Kau menopang berat tubuhmu dengan kedua tangan. Bersamaan dengan dentang jam yang terus berbunyi, kau mengeluarkan sebuah kue dengan lilin berwarna merah di atasnya. Api kecil lilin menari cantik di atas angka 23, dan kau menyadari, betapa kau merindukan sosok itu lebih dari siapapun.

Lensamu berpaling menatap angkasa, senyuman lembut terukir di bibirmu.

"Happy birthday, Monoma Neito."

 **.**

 **Sekali-kali main ya ke kelas sebelah tehehe.**

 **Agak nggak nyangka bisa selesai publish tepat waktu, mengingat jadwal RL yang lumayan padat #curhat maaf kalo jadinya buru-buru**

 **Dibuat dengan penuh cinta setelah menonton Cavalary Arc. Duh sial, saya jadi gagal benci Mas Monoma setelah denger suaranya (dan tolong saya gabisa berhenti senyum pas Itsuka ngegiring(?) Neito sambil ngasih kartu "Orang yang menyimpang." Modus itu pasti—). Btw saya juga agak sedih soalnya fict anak-anak kelas B sedikit banget. Bahkan Cuma ada 1 :"""" padahal gangster(?) Blood King ini kan ga kalah kece :( ayo kita ramein bersama #teriaksambilpakeiketkepala**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **2k17 © Almond**


End file.
